


Гордость и обугленные перья

by RJGK



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: Кем бы ни была твоя судьба, давно пора было понять, Ирие Шоичи, что никуда ты от неё (от него) не убежишь.





	1. Этого человека звали Бьякуран

Ирие было пятнадцать, когда воспоминания начали возвращаться.  
Воспоминания были обрывочны и коротки. И всего из пяти — кажется — параллельных миров. Но они были, и чувства тоже были. Чувства к эксцентричному, непонятному человеку из неясных обрывков некогда существовавшего будущего. Его звали Бьякуран, он много улыбался, носил мешковатые джинсы и ошейники на шее, у него была татуировка под левым глазом, и он любил цветы.  
Первое воспоминание пришло к нему внезапно: тогда было октябрьское утро, в его комнате чувствовался холод, и, выползая из-под одеяла и зябко поёживаясь, Шоичи с тяжёлым вздохом подумал, что _Бьякуран_ бы не упустил возможности подколоть его насчёт его болезненной восприимчивости к холоду. Это было до болезненного странно: ни с того ни с сего в его памяти всплыл образ человека, привыкшего растягиваться на _его_ кровати и перетягивать одеяло на свою сторону (хотя оно было ему совсем не нужно!), и Ирие закусил губу, продолжая видеть всплывшее из ниоткуда лицо человека, которого он никогда и нигде прежде не видел, но… но которого, каким бы абсурдным это ни казалось ему самому, кажется, _знал_. Образ, маячивший перед его внутренним взором, несмотря на всю свою чуждость, был ему смутно, очень смутно знаком. Он ему снился сегодня, а он просто не может вспомнить ни секунды сна, верно?  
Он пытался воскресить в памяти детали сновидения, пока торопливо собирал рюкзак, натягивал на себя свитер, ждал, когда щёлкнет кнопка электрического чайника на кухне, пока пил кофе. Смутные образы маячили где-то в подсознании, однако хотя бы приблизительно вспомнить, что происходило в его снах, он не мог. И Ирие забыл об этом уже через несколько минут после выхода из дома: сесть на поезд в утренний час пик, добежать до школы, поздороваться с парой-тройкой одноклассников, не чуравшихся ежедневно говорить ему «Привет», а потом нырнуть в книгу, дожидаясь звонка на урок, — и о случае, произошедшем ранним утром, Шоичи уже не помнил.  
Второе воспоминание пришло через два дня после первого. Тогда Шоичи выходил из здания школы, ловя последнее тепло раскинувшего свои лучи в бескрайнем голубом небе солнца, и его что-то кольнуло в сердце: он отчётливо представил себе, как высокий человек с белоснежными волосами и татуировкой на левой щеке стоит, засунув руку в карманы и поставив одну ногу на нижнюю ступень, на губах играет лёгкая улыбка, а в глазах — какого они цвета? — проскальзывает что-то знакомое. Стоит, дожидаясь его, и Ирие нужно сделать всего несколько шагов, чтобы оказаться рядом с ним. Видение было столь внезапным и ярким, что Шоичи притормозил, застыв на месте и разинув рот. Ему потребовалось сморгнуть несколько раз и сглотнуть, чтобы, будучи в трезвом сознании, сказать себе, что никого, кто бы дожидался его, у ступеней школы нет. И почувствовать на этот раз смутную тревогу: у простых образов, иногда посещающих горячие людские головы, имён не бывает, а он был уверен, почему-то непоколебимо уверен, что человека, о котором он думал, звали Бьякуран.  
Потом это стало преследовать его часто, когда он покидал место учёбы: ему казалось, что вот, вот здесь должен стоять _он_ , дожидаясь его, чтобы пойти с ним в парк, библиотеку или кафе. Ирие прекрасно понимал, что это абсурдно, нелепо, однако ничего не мог поделать с тем чувством предвкушения, когда толкал перед собой дверь, ведущую из школьного коридора на улицу. Бьякуран должен был быть там. Только вот почему-то его там и в помине не было.  
Ирие ведь никогда в своей жизни не видел никого, кто хотя бы немного был похож на того, о ком он грезил.  
Но это не мешало ему с теплотой и некоей долей тоски его _ждать_.  
А он и вправду грезил, и тем сильнее, чем больше подробностей всплывало в его памяти. Ирие оказался заворожённым этим человеком: который много смеялся, всегда с интересом выслушивал, что говорил ему Шоичи, которому действительно было интересно находиться рядом с ним — и от мыслей об этом его начинала грызть беспощадная тоска, потому что раньше никто и никогда не вёл себя с ним так. Вот так. У него каждый год не ладилось с одноклассниками; отношения между ними были приправлены взаимным холодком, и от своего класса Шоичи был полностью оторван. За пределами школы он бывал либо дома, либо в одной из двух библиотек; с компьютерами и книгами ему было намного интереснее, чем с людьми, а тем, в свою очередь, было интереснее с другими, чем с ним. Бьякуран был его первым и единственным другом. Впервые за пределами его дома появился тот, с кем хотелось проводить время; Шоичи помнил, как много они сидели в библиотеке, как много он рассказывал ему о программировании и 3D-моделировании, о том, как создаются компьютерные игры, Бьякуран, в свою очередь, вытаскивал его на фестивали и прочие увеселительные мероприятия, и то, что раньше казалось скучным, в его компании приобретало свой неповторимый шарм.  
Он это помнил, и всякий раз, выходя сначала из школы, а затем из университета, невольно ждал, что он всё-таки будет там. Этого отчаянно хотелось, его не хватало, но, увы, Ирие никогда никто не ждал.  
Когда он ненароком обмолвился об этом чувстве ожидания некоего человека при своей маме, она звонко хохотнула и сказала, что её сыну, кажется, пора больше внимания уделять девочкам, на что Шоичи густо покраснел и хриплым от смущения голосом пробормотал в ответ, что это здесь не при чём.

Ему просто хотелось, чтобы тот образ, навязчиво посещающий его, вдруг перестал быть образом; то, что происходило в его голове, пугало и интриговало одновременно.  
Его фамилия была Джессо.  
Он однажды притащил на подоконник Шоичи цветок белой орхидеи в горшке и, стукнув пальцем по носу хозяина комнаты, с широченной улыбкой заявил, что теперь _Шо-чан_ будет о ней заботиться.  
Ирие помнил, как поливал этот цветок.  
А ещё он то и дело напоминал себе, что не сумасшедший, потому что само собой разумеется, что никто и никогда не заваливался в его комнату без стука, если не считать мамы или сестры, и никаких подарков не приносил. Только почему-то в его голове были воспоминания, твердящие об ином.

Ирие впервые увидел Бьякурана в этой реальности в восемнадцать. Они всегда встречались в разных местах и в разное время. В тот день они столкнулись в парке, заходящее солнце окрасило небо в аляповато-алый, смешанный с морским зелёно-голубым, а мир пошатнулся и треснул по своей оси, накренившись для Шоичи, сбив все опоры, помогавшие ему сохранять равновесие, и почти опрокинув молодого человека в пропасть. Заставив балансировать на грани.  
Тогда он тащился домой с крайне нудной и бесполезной, по его мнению, лекции по философии, и что-то дёрнуло его пойти не самой близкой дорогой: через парк и чёрт знает какие улицы, чтобы, стремительно свернув с одной аллеи на другую, влететь в кого-то и чертыхнуться, посмотреть на его лицо и…  
И увидеть. Узнать.  
Судьба даже не предоставила ему выбора — влюбляться в этого человека или нет, присмотреться к нему получше или развернуться и уйти, чтобы больше никогда его не видеть, хотя бы в чём-нибудь разобраться. Шоичи хватило одного взгляда, чтобы в душе с прежней силой разгорелся неистовый пожар.  
Он был влюблён в Бьякурана ~~в прошлых жизнях~~ в других мирах, и всё, что он знал, встретившись с ним в тот день, — это то, что Бьякуран — его судьба. У него не было выбора: любить или не любить. Он с самой первой секунды любил.  
Чувство было таким, когда в один момент понимаешь, что твой друг — это много большее, чем просто этот «друг», оно ошарашило его и захлестнуло с головой. Любит, любит, любит, он… любит Бьякурана. Того самого человека, приходившего к нему в сотнях мелких воспоминаний и обрывков диалогов на протяжении трёх лет. Того самого, в существование которого он даже не верил.  
Ирие не понимал, как можно было упустить, не заметить настолько важную подробность и даже не подумать о ней: они друг друга любили.  
Шоичи вспомнил много больше, когда столкнулся с ним нос к носу и вскрикнул от неожиданности, оказавшись под прицелом гипнотизирующих глаз.  
Например, то, что Бьякуран любил французские поцелуи. Или то, что он всегда обезоруживающе мило улыбался, когда Ирие возвращался из магазина, нагруженный зефиром — одной из многих сладостей (наравне с мороженым, пожалуй), которые обожал Джессо. Или то, что он любил подлавливать Шоичи и вжимать его в стену, дыша в губы, но не касаясь своими. Это его заводило и обоим сносило крышу. Он вспомнил, как они ходили по улицам, держась за руки.  
Руки. Поцелуи. Объятия. Это вдвинулось в память буквально за пару минут, и Ирие стоял в растерянности, не понимая, почему до этого момента эти подробности были скрыты от него непроницаемой завесой.  
Шоичи вспомнил ещё одно.  
Он был предателем. Глядя в глаза человека, застывшего напротив, к его воспоминаниям о нём добавилось ещё одно — самое отвратительное и неприятное, которое только могло быть. Он его _предал_.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, совсем близко. В любом другом случае Ирие просто прошёл бы мимо, однако здесь его ноги вросли в декоративную аллейную плитку, а сам он даже не подумал убежать.  
Не произнеся ни слова. Шоичи чувствовал, как постыдная кровь приливала к лицу, как руки наливались отвратительным виноватым свинцом и превращались в неловкие оглобли — никуда не денешь, не спрячешь в карманы, которых почему-то именно на сегодняшних штанах нет.  
Никуда не спрячешь себя.  
Бьякуран смотрел прямо ему в глаза, и Ирие, хлопая ресницами, растерянно пялился на него в ответ, не в силах пошевелиться. По выражению, мелькнувшему на столь знакомом лице, он понял, что тоже узнан и что… Джессо знает и помнит.  
Его предательство — дело решённое.

В тот день сон не шёл к нему. Ирие ворочался, смежив веки и пытаясь провалиться в сон, но ничего не получалось. Бьякуран маячил перед его внутренним взором, протягивал ему цветки белых лилий, Бьякуран улыбался уголками губ, с теплом смотрел на него, что-то рассказывал мягким успокаивающим голосом, дурачился, кормил сладким зефиром, обнимал. А Шоичи, закрыв глаза, провалился в эти грёзы, облизывая чужие подушечки пальцев и тоже улыбаясь. Как оно было до того, как всё полетело к чертям.  
А ещё той ночью к нему вернулись воспоминания куда менее невинные, чем были до этого.  
Шоичи почти физически ощущал его присутствие и его прикосновения, несмотря на то, что односпальная кровать стала бы слишком тесна, будь в темноте рядом с ним кто-то ещё.  
Он всегда ночевал один, накрывшись одеялом, и более чем привык к холоду своей постели, но сейчас его окутывал жар. Он чувствовал властные пальцы на своих запястьях, на талии. Собственнические прикосновения, жаркий шёпот на ухо, касания к волосам — сначала нежные и осторожные, затем грубоватые, доходящие до болезненных, когда он вцеплялся пальцами в короткие пряди, вдалбливаясь в покорное тело и вжимая его в себя.  
Он мог быть ласковым в постели, а мог и не быть. Ирие часто брали грубо, не заботясь о его ощущениях, а потом вжимали в матрас и доводили касаниями и томным шёпотом до такого состояния, когда он не был способен ни на что, кроме тихих постанываний, и эти ощущения, пришедшие вместе с воспоминаниями, заставили тоскливо почти поскуливать, рождая во всём теле томительное желание.  
В этом мире и в это время он ещё девственник, но ожившая так не вовремя — или в самое время? — память услужливо подбрасывала доказательства того, что его невинности в будущем, которое теперь не существовало, пришёл очень приятный конец.

***

Мельфиоре. Он ничего не помнил об этом до встречи с Бьякураном, и все его воспоминания ограничивались лишь обычной жизнью, но после той встречи в голове постепенно прорисовывался ещё один мир. Мир, в котором Джессо был другим; Блэк Спэлл, Вайт Спэлл, белая военная форма, кольца, навязчивое желание разрушать, чтобы затем создать — комплекс бога, поселившийся в голове у _Бьякурана-сана_ и, возможно, единственный комплекс, который он когда-либо имел.

Сколько прожитых ими жизней помнит Бьякуран?

Был ли человек, о котором он так много думал, плохим?  
Этот вопрос угнездился где-то в подсознании и давил на голову, как привычная головная боль от недосыпа: он проводил часть ночи за компьютером или книгами, программируя, читая, но всё равно на задворках подсознания эта мысль продолжала маячить, бессовестно не позволяя вытравить себя из головы и крича, словно шут или попрошайка, привлекающие к себе внимание толпы возле собора.

Джессо продолжал преследовать его, даже не будучи рядом: Шоичи окружала тысяча мелочей, остро напоминающих о жизнях в других мирах. Воспоминания принимали почти болезненную форму и всегда брали за горло тогда, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал.

Он сталкивался с ним ещё несколько раз. Каждый — словно окат ледяной водой из ведра, и каждый раз — испуг и трусливое бегство, поджав хвост, шарахание и стыд за то, что натолкнулся на него взглядом и был, в свою очередь, замечен тоже.  
Последний — в аэропорту, куда он устроился на подработку. Был вечер, его смена закончилась десять минут назад, и Шоичи шёл к выходу, чтобы, уже почти добравшись до него, случайно обернуться и наткнуться взглядом на зал ожидания, где на одном из неудобных кресел сидел, в своей _обычной_ манере развалившись, _он_.  
Ирие не мог не подойти. И в растерянности стать неподалёку. Близко.  
Это было слишком странно: он знает, что в этом мире они не сказали друг другу ни слова, но ощущение было такое, словно они знакомы тысячу лет. Ирие не мог избавиться от наваждения. Незнакомец был слишком _родным_.  
Бьякуран слышал его шаги и почти сразу повернул голову. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали; Шоичи не мог угадать, о чём он сейчас думает, и это было тем досадней, что, как ему казалось, Бьякуран читает его всего (не только по глазам) как открытую книгу.  
— Ты улетаешь?  
Шоичи обронил два слова почти случайно: они прозвучали глухо и слишком по-чужому, исковерканным голосом. Он сам был удивлён, что решился спросить.  
— Да, — тихий ответ.  
К горлу подкатил ком, Шоичи отвернулся, понимая, что из его уст жалкое «Пожалуйста, не уезжай», прозвучит абсурдно. Он не может сказать ему это.  
Джессо уходит. Здесь ему делать совершенно нечего. Здесь, в Японии. Рядом с Ирие.  
Последний ушёл тоже, ещё немного постояв, цепляясь за последние секунды и пытаясь не закричать в голос.


	2. Тоска

Глухая тоска вновь не даёт заснуть, и рука сама тянется к телефону, набирает номер, который никто не называл ему в этой реальности, но насчёт которого Шоичи почему-то стопроцентно уверен. Он его помнил.  
_Я скучаю. Я просто скучаю, Бьякуран._  
«Отправить», прежде чем сознание протрезвеет и поймёт, что лучше этого не делать. Он даже не проверил номер, так что это сообщение может прийти кому угодно, равно как не дойти до адресата вообще ввиду того, что такой комбинации цифр не существует.  
Его телефон молчит.  
_У меня сейчас ночь, а я не могу заснуть вот уже сколько дней, потому что думаю о тебе._  
Ещё одно ненужное «отправить». И снова молчание.  
Он должен был обращаться к нему на «вы», но то обращение осталось в прошлом.

Утром первым делом — проверить телефон.

  
_Что я должен тебе ответить, Шо-чан?_

Шоичи почувствовал, как сердце у него упало, тут же, впрочем, забившись сильнее. Это тот самый номер.  
_Я не знаю. Мне просто до смерти хочется с тобой поговорить._  
Подумав, он отправил ещё:  
_Как у тебя дела?_

  
_Я больше не хочу уничтожать этот мир, знаешь?_

Ответ пришёл почти сразу и заставил пальцы в онемении сжаться поверх крышки стола. Ирие почти пролил свой утренний кофе, смотря в экран и всеми силами пытаясь понять, в чём заключается подвох.  
Бьякуран, между прочим, ни слова не сказал о том, что с ним.  
_Почему?_

  
_Он слишком гнилой. Это даже забавно, не находишь? Я стёр в порошок столько протухших миров, чтобы в итоге всё вернулось на круги своя. Вероятно, это не поддаётся никакому лечению._

Ирие показалось, что он ступает на тропу, вымощенную раскалёнными угольями. Чересчур опрометчиво говорить о таком. Тем более ему. С ним. Но…  
_Тогда чего тебе нужно сейчас?_

  
_Откровенно говоря — тебя. Мне нужен ты.  
Забавная и такая гнилая штука — мир, не правда ли, Шо-чан?_

Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, а сердце задолбилось о рёбра с мазохистическим упорством. Да, Бьякуран, мир — не слишком хорошая вещь. Ирие почувствовал, как осколки вдребезги разбитого им же бокала впиваются в его истерящий орган. Было больно, до рези в груди и пустоты в животе.  
Он и забыл, что _всегда_ был нужен ему. Они всегда находили друг друга, в какой бы реальности ни были.  
Был. Сейчас-то никакое «нужен» не вернёт этого человека обратно. Шоичи сделал свой ход, начав игру против, а сейчас ходит Бьякуран. И Ирие получает шах и мат.  
Грызущее раскаяние захлёстывает его с головой: ведь сейчас ему практически заявили, что всё могло бы быть по-другому.  
Но не будет.  
Если бы Ирие не пошёл против него, по-другому существовал бы весь их мир, если бы от него вообще что-либо осталось.  
Бьякуран слишком горд, чтобы простить. Из тех немногих — почему-то ему казалось, что миров, в которых они встречались, было гораздо больше — воспоминаний, что были у Шоичи, можно было сделать вывод, насколько они были близки. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что всё, что было раньше, сейчас скомкано и брошено в огонь — гори ярче, пламя, пожирай всю любовь, которая когда-то была, и не скупись, не бойся остаться голодным, потому что тебе хватит не просто наесться досыта, а запастись пропитанием на годы вперёд.  
Его не простят, да Шоичи и не думает, что этого прощения заслуживает.  
_Я уже пару лет или больше помню то, чего в этой реальности быть не могло. Мне нужен ответ. Почему?_  
_Нет, подожди. Я не так выразился. Я помню не только то, что было в несуществующем теперь будущем. Там ты никогда не приходил в цветочный магазин, в котором я работал, например. Почему в моей голове есть воспоминания из других параллельных миров?_

  
_Шо-чан помнит цветочный магазин? Я не знаю. Это моя прерогатива — хранить воспоминания из других миров, не твоя. Я мог бы предположить, что каким-то образом ты перенял от меня крупицу способностей помнить иные реальности, но это невозможно, потому что на такое способен лишь я. Странно, что эти воспоминания сохранились и у тебя._

Сообщения говорили голосом Джессо: со всеми интонациями, и Шоичи сжимал зубы, пытаясь не слышать этот голос во время прочтения ответов. Не получалось.  
_Сколько ты помнишь?_

А сколько помнил Бьякуран?  
_Я — совсем немного. Правда._  
Задать ответный вопрос он не может, хотя любопытство подтачивает его изнутри.  
_Могу я писать тебе иногда? Вот как сейчас?_

  
_Пиши. Порой я устаю зевать от скуки, а так хоть что-то отвлекает._

У него ведь должна быть работа. Где конкретно он живёт в Италии: ближе к Франции или на побережье с кристально чистыми в любое время года пляжами? Что он делает по утрам? По-прежнему ли пьёт кофе с молоком и включает свою любимую радиостанцию с тяжёлой музыкой на полную громкость? Он любил таким образом будить Шоичи, особенно по выходным дням, когда тому безумно сильно хотелось спать сутками напролёт. Познакомился ли он с кем-нибудь, кто оказался намного, намного лучше его, Ирие?  
Быть может, у него уже есть любовник. Бьякуран обаятелен, красив и хорош в постели. Это было бы правильно, верно? Уехать и начать новую жизнь, если только он не оставил сумасбродные мысли о создании нового мира. Каким образом? Это же Джессо. Почти сумасшедший, если одержим какой-либо идеей, и отнюдь не отступающийся от своего так просто.  
А легко ли ему жить так? Легко ли говорить с человеком, из-за которого всё пошло прахом, которого любил и который так легко… Впрочем, нет. Это было адски трудно.  
Глядя на его «пиши», Ирие подумал, что Джессо — чокнутый. Только он мог сказать такое человеку, предавшему его.  
Шоичи тоже чокнутый. Только он, сделав такое, продолжит писать.  
Они оба ненормальные, раз решили продолжать такое общение.

_Каждое наше действие, в процессе которого мы выбираем что-то одно, по-прежнему рождает альтернативные реальности?_

  
_С чего вдруг такой вопрос? У тебя должно быть почти два часа ночи._

_Да. Но мне сейчас не спится. Так что?_

  
_Нет. Сейчас мы с тобой находимся в мире, являющимся единственным. Я уничтожил все параллели и разрушил их способность воспроизводить самих себя. Мир больше не может делиться на бесконечное множество. Раньше, не набери ты мне ответное сообщение, подобное действие могло бы расщепить реальность, а сейчас любая нереализованная возможность здесь остаётся всего лишь нереализованной возможностью. Я был богом этого мира недолго, но в итоге даже доволен результатом. Иногда мне кажется, что я слышу, как вдребезги разбивается то, что раньше должно было стать параллельным миром. Эти звуки услащают мои уши. Ты не слышишь стоны и хруст стекла по ночам, Шо-чан?_

_Нет._  
Было в этих немых разговорах что-то горько-знакомое и родное. И в корне неправильное.  
_Но иногда мне снятся твои крылья. Я не сказал тебе тогда — да и как вообще мог сказать? — но они завораживали._

  
_Твои сны в корне неправильны, Шо-чан. Никаких мягких и пушистых перьев нет, потому что они давно уже сгорели._

_Ты серьёзен?_

  
_А ты не видел, как языки пламени вгрызаются мне в спину, выжигая на лопатках уродливые шрамы?  
А, точно. Тебя там не было, я забыл._

Шоичи стискивает свою голову руками и зажмуривает глаза. Ему слишком стыдно, чтобы он посмел ответить, и он клубком сворачивается в кровати, обзывая себя тупым идиотом.

***

_Хочу слышать твой голос._  
Хочу слышать тебя.  
Хочу тебя.  
В тёмной комнате, когда на часах время близится к трём утра, Шоичи не может больше сдерживать глухую тоску. Звук от приходящих сообщений, наверное, действует Бьякурану на нервы.  
«Я устал жить воспоминаниями».  
«Почему прошлое так реально?»  
Он никогда это не отправит. Лучше не будет, если Джессо узнает, насколько ему плохо, хотя понять можно хотя бы из того, что до него доходит, набранное едва гнущимися пальцами.  
_Реальность без тебя слишком блеклая._  
Телефон на такие сообщения всегда молчит, и Ирие мысленно благодарит Бьякурана за это, потому что ответ — любой — скорее напугал бы его. Да и что на такое может ответить человек, которого он предал? Есть ли вообще разумное объяснение тому, что захлёстывает Ирие с головой, заставляя захлёбываться в своих чувствах и с тоской выпечатывать сообщения? Существует ли вообще объяснение тому, почему он пишет это? Соломинка, за которую он цепляется, сама плавает в воде. Он не сможет выбраться на берег.  
Перебрасываться сообщениями, упорно делая вид, что ночами, такими, как эта, ничего не происходит. Что Ирие не говорит таких опрометчивых слов, что Бьякуран не читает их и не…, а как он вообще реагирует? Шоичи и представить себе не может.  
Он готов рассмеяться. От судьбы не уйдёшь, как говорится, и он, невидящими глазами глядя в потолок комнаты, с горечью готов признаться себе, что это правда. Даже если бы сейчас к нему в квартиру ввалился Бьякуран, объявив о том, что он не оставил своих планов, даже если бы он предложил собрать Мельфиоре заново, даже если бы сказал, что только что уничтожил ещё один мир — _что именно_ это изменило бы?  
Джессо не был плохим. Для него — никогда не был, хотя им была предпринята попытка убедить себя в обратном. Шоичи действительно старался тогда.  
Он смотрел на него с восхищением, даже когда убеждал себя, что тот творит неправильные вещи. Он любил его даже тогда.  
Вот так работает любовь. Неважно, хороший человек или плохой. Если он есть, то ты любишь. И Ирие… Бьякурана любил.

— Шо-чан?  
Ирие почти задыхается, когда слышит до боли знакомый голос в телефоне, и сбивчиво, дрожащим голосом отвечает:  
— Да, это я, Бьякуран. Я… я скучал, — тут же следом выпаливает. Непонятно зачем.  
Ирие не надеется на то, что между ними что-то будет. Бьякуран не из тех людей, кто прощает, а то, что совершил он, Шоичи, простить, как он сам думал, не смог бы никто. Наверное, нужно было бы отпустить прошлое и жить дальше, но почему-то они оба цеплялись за него. Прямо сейчас.  
Как будто что-то ещё было возможным.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
Шоичи начинает сбивчивое повествование: о том, что случилось за последние пару месяцев (в голове почему-то всплывают всё новые и новые подробности, которые он уже и не помнил), потом переходит на свой институт, говорит о беспорядке в своей комнате, о том, что он накопил, бегая по подработкам, необходимую сумму, и скоро купит себе новый компьютер, что его сестра собирается играть свадьбу с каким-то мужчиной, а мать подталкивает под рёбра и его — когда найдёшь себе девушку?.. Выплескивает недовольство и теряет ощущение времени, заговорившись. Обычно Шоичи молчаливый. Но когда он чувствует искренний интерес со стороны другого человека к тому, что он говорит, его начинает прорывать.  
Иногда его перебивают, спрашивают о чём-то, и каждый раз рождает волну мурашек по спине. Это всего лишь телефонный разговор, но у Ирие стойкое ощущение того, как Бьякуран шепчет прямо ему на ухо, почти задевая губами и почти целуя в него. Слишком интимно.

–…Бьякуран?  
Снова стон на том конце провода и разгорячённое дыхание — в самое ухо.  
— Шо-ча… ах… Шо-чан, говори мне ещё.  
_Этот_ севший голос и тяжёлые выдохи — воображению не составило труда представить, _чем именно_ Джессо занимался, слушая его болтовню. Все мысли тотчас вымело из головы, а возбуждение, подстёгиваемое тоской, ударило по нервам: то ли воспоминание, то ли фантазия: Бьякуран, надрачивающий себе, запрокинувший голову, с растрёпанными волосами, с судорожно подёргивающимся кадыком и откровенным плещущимся безумием в глазах заставило Ирие зажмуриться и закусить губу почти до крови.  
— Я… — он начал, совершенно не соображая, что говорит и что собирается произнести в следующую секунду, — у тебя невероятно красивый голос, когда ты… Он всегда мне нравился, но сейчас — мх… — особенно.  
Сдерживать собственное тяжёлое дыхание было ой как непросто, и ему казалось, что его собеседник прекрасно понял, что за неожиданная пауза была в конце, когда Шоичи говорил, всем телом вжавшись в компьютерное кресло, которое от такого протестующе скрипнуло, и начав двигать рукой.  
— Ты просто сумасшедший, Бьякуран. Ты всегда сумасшедший идиот… Зачем ты это делаешь? — просипел он в трубку, чувствуя, как медленно плавится реальность под собственными пальцами, судорожно, сладко. Как он сходит с ума.  
Его внезапно стало слишком много в его жизни: смс, размышления уже на уровне подсознания, и сейчас этот разговор, когда за тысячи километров, но слишком близко друг к другу. Шоичи поперхнулся стоном, толкнувшись в свою руку и жадно вслушиваясь в каждый звук, доносящийся из телефона.  
Бьякурану сейчас тоже было плохо. От удовольствия.  
— Потому что _хочу_.  
Голос пытается звучать спокойно, но хрипловатые нотки выдают с головой — Джессо почти на грани и тоже не слишком хорошо соображает. Шоичи слышит и чувствует. Можно было бы задать глупый вопрос, чего — или кого? — именно он хочет, но нечто странное, должное зваться здравым смыслом, ещё сохранившимся ничтожными остатками у Шоичи, подсказывает, что делать этого не стоит.  
Дрочить, слушая голоса друг друга, как минимум, странно.  
А ведь они даже не вместе.  
В прошлом, непостижимым образом бывшим их будущим, они были парой, а в настоящем, которое здесь и сейчас, — непонятно кто. Наверное, просто осколки прошлого.  
Почти срываясь на ломаный шёпот, Шоичи просит Бьякурана что-нибудь рассказать ему, и он мог бы поклясться, что его собеседник ухмыльнулся, услышав эту просьбу. Но рассказывать начал.

— Я знал.  
— Что ты знал? — голос снова дрогнул. Ирие догадывался, о чём пойдёт речь.  
— Знал, что ты против меня.  
Повисло ватное молчание. Они не затрагивали эту тему до сегодняшнего дня, и она дамокловым мечом висела над обоими.  
— И как… как долго? — решился задать он вопрос.  
— Почти с самого начала.  
Что-то горькое впилось ему в сердце, остро переплетаясь с ярким послевкусием недавнего оргазма.  
— Ты не должен был звонить, — тихо и почти в истерике пробормотал он, внезапно не зная, куда деть себя и свои руки. — Я больше не буду тебе писать.  
Резко нажать кнопку завершения вызова, вырубить телефон и отбросить его в сторону.  
Шоичи не думал, что Бьякуран соврал. Что добавляло в их историю новых — отвратительных — красок.  
У них ведь были ночи. Слишком много ночей, когда Ирие, отдаваясь своему любовнику, отгонял от себя мысли о неправильности. Сперва о том, что ошибается Бьякуран, затеяв игру в бога, затем — что ошибается сам Шоичи, решив пойти против него и помешать.  
Пойти против него, оставаясь в его сердце и постели.  
Вот как это было. Лицемерно и подло.  
А Бьякуран _почти с самого начала знал_. И несколько лет лицезрел его маскарад.  
И после этого он не имел права не то что говорить с Бьякураном — даже просто слышать его голос.

Он больше не включал телефон.  
Выбросил его в мусорное ведро и купил себе новый. Так должно было стать легче: жить и думать, но ночные и изредка дневные сообщения въелись в его жизнь настолько сильно, что терять эти несколько ниточек, что продолжали связывать его и Бьякурана, было невыносимо больно.  
Как будто он потерял его ещё раз.


	3. Белые лилии и мышьяк

Он сидел, вытянув ноги, спиной к окну, отчего очертания силуэта казались острыми, выточенными в свете наступающих сумерек, и барабанил пальцами правой руки по кружке с каркаде. Сладковато-кислый аромат пропитал комнату настолько острой ностальгией, что у бывшей правой руки босса Мельфиоре резануло в животе.  
— Бьякуран.  
Голос Ирие дрогнул. Он непроизвольно рвано вдохнул в себя воздух и понял, что не знает, куда деть руки и куда отвести взгляд, как магнитом притягивавшийся к столь знакомой фигуре в нескольких шагах от него.  
Обнаружить его, вернувшись домой, было слишком неожиданно. С того телефонного разговора прошло несколько месяцев, но за всё это время он так и не сумел выбросить Бьякурана из головы. Каждый день мысли всё равно возвращались на проторенную дорожку: Джес-со Бья-ку-ран, Италия, Джессо, Италия. Ирие привык воспринимать его как что-то далёкое, недостижимое… прошлое. Не здесь, не с ним. Не в Японии. _Не в его квартире._  
Он замер, не решаясь переступить порог кухни, и в итоге неловко привалился плечом к дверному косяку, сцепив пальцы и начиная нервно заламывать их. Происходящее казалось окутанным маревом нереальности.  
— Зачем ты пришёл? — голос плохо слушался его, когда он спросил.  
За-чем?  
Зачем нужно было покупать билеты на самолёт и прилетать обратно, зачем нужно было находить его квартиру, зачем нужно было поджидать его здесь? Почему, если всё было с самого начала разрушено?  
Ему не ответили. Только посмотрели прямо в глаза — взглядом, который должен был сказать очевидное, но который Шоичи понять не смог. Они смотрели друг на друга долго. Наверное, немое «К чему это всё?» отражалось в его глазах.

— Я… я должен знать одну вещь. Скажи мне. Как много ты помнишь?  
Джессо помедлил, глядя прямо ему в глаза и смакуя напряжённую тишину.  
— Всё. Я помню всё, Шо-чан.  
У него были грустные глаза. А радужка — такая тёплая, подсвеченная солнечными лучами изнутри, будто Шоичи был достоин хоть крупицы перепадающего ему тепла.  
Желание нахлынуло внезапно. Истосковавшаяся душа требовала тепло чужого тела, крепких рук и жадных губ. Она требовала Джессо обратно — и прощения его тоже. Ему хотелось закричать: да какая разница, что однажды ты захотел уничтожить мир и разрушил все реальности, кроме одной, да какая разница, если я хотел тебе помешать? Какая, Бьякуран — сейчас? И больше всего на свете Ирие Шоичи, стоя посреди своей непрезентабельной кухоньки в пригороде Токио, хотел бы, чтобы Бьякуран подошёл к нему и прижал к себе, стиснув в объятии так крепко, чтобы было трудно дышать.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал, — мягкий вкрадчивый голос словно насмехался.  
Шоичи вздрогнул и уже открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть это правдивое предположение, но его перебили.  
— Только не возражай. Я тебя знаю. Все свои жизни во всех параллельных мирах я прожил только с тобой, поэтому не думай, что я не могу читать по твоим глазам.  
Слышать это было слишком хорошо. Его сердце почему-то решило подкатить к самому горлу и биться там, мешая дышать. Возможно ли то, о чём он говорит? Да, наверное, если в воспоминаниях о каждом параллельном мире они и правда находили друг друга.  
Всегда. Во всех остальных реальностях, которые были им разрушены.  
Это и есть то, что зовётся судьбой?  
— И сколько их было, этих жизней?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Сколько параллельных миров?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Но ты говорил, что уничтожил их все!  
— Да. Но я давным-давно сбился со счёта. Зато как интересно знать, что в одном из этих миров Шо-чан меня предал.  
Снова деланная и натянутая улыбка, которая напоминала отвратительную гротескную маску беззаботности.  
— Люди могут ошибаться, — убитым тоном сказал Ирие. Обвинение, брошенное ему с такой улыбкой, жгло не хуже раскалённого клейма.  
— Агась, — по-прежнему улыбаясь, баюкая в руках чашку чая и что-то мурлыча себе под нос.  
Ирие вдруг с ненавистью подумал о том, как легко с этим соглашаться, если ошибаешься не ты.

Бьякуран с размаху врезал ему по лицу. Шоичи едва успел утереть кровь, пошедшую из носа, как ещё один удар — на этот раз по другой щеке — заставил прикусить язык и скривиться от боли. Сейчас от этого человека исходили флюиды настоящей злобы, даже жар, сам воздух, казалось, вибрировал и трясся от напряжения, и Ирие, отшатнувшись, утирая заливающую губы кровь, подумал, что он полностью заслужил этот гнев.  
Ещё один удар по лицу, от которого в голове протяжно зазвенело.  
— Ты идиот, — он был слишком близко, с перекошенным от вспышки гнева лицом, баюкая лицо Шоичи в своих ладонях. Его руки дрожали, безумие в его глазах расцветало белыми лилиями и мышьяком. — Идиот.  
Он заставил его запрокинуть голову, чтобы остановить кровотечение и неловко утирал кровь, пока та не перестала идти. Потом прижался своим лбом к его и почти коснулся носом носа, а губами — губ, тяжело дыша и словно пытаясь себя успокоить. Слишком близко. Воздух перестал быть раскалённым — ещё в тот момент, когда дрожащие руки Бьякурана коснулись его щёк.  
Ирие только в тот момент понял, что он клинический придурок.  
Если Шоичи уже любил, то в него влюбились заново. Бьякуран был влюблён в него всё это время, как случалось всегда, где бы они ни встречались. Разлука сводила его с ума — это можно было понять по одним глазам, в которых яд и цветы сгорали в жадном тоскливом пламени. Он же тоже скучал, Джессо, и, быть может, тоже не спал ночами, ему тоже было нужно тепло, переписки по ночам — в Италии тогда были солнечно-дождливые дни, и всё, что было связано с Ирие. Было нужно.  
— Бьякуран, — на одном дыхании и боясь, что в следующую секунду всё это кончится. — Я был дураком. Я ошибался. Я просто… Я…  
Его пробрала дрожь, когда он отважился накрыть чужие ладони, по-прежнему прижимающиеся к его щекам, своими — неосознанно жадный жест, говоривший «Только не убирай сейчас руки». Внезапно он почувствовал, как его начинают душить невыплаканные слёзы.  
Эти губы — такие же, как он помнил, с привкусом чего-то сладкого и невыразимо мягкие. Бьякуран целовал жадно, собственнически, притянув к себе так крепко, что стало больно. Языком считая зубы, потом языком по языку — смазанно, рвано толкаться в него, тереться кончиком о нёбо и ловить жадные полустоны-полувздохи. Воздуха не хватало.  
— Никогда не смей уходить, слышишь? — хрипло и полубезумно шептал Бьякуран, целуя снова и снова, сплетаясь руками с руками Ирие, стискивая, сжимая в объятиях и продавая душу богу, плавящему сердца и души. — Я тебя никуда не отпущу.  
— Я не уйду. Куда я от тебя могу…  
«Я не хотел» и ещё много рваных, полных раскаяния слов. Бьякуран слетел с катушек. Он не мог дать ему договорить, сцеловывал всё, что ему хотели сказать, и Шоичи, сходя с ума от тепла родного тела рядом, подумал, что попробовать убежать от своей судьбы, какой бы она ни была, было глупо.  
Если бы сейчас Бьякуран позвал его за собой прямо в пропасть, Ирие шагнул бы, не раздумывая. Это значило бы всего лишь то, что он был на своём месте.  
Где быть должен.  
С Бьякураном.


End file.
